The random world of Gilbird
by The purple prussian
Summary: Ever wonder what happens when Gilbird is with Alfred,Matthew,and Gilbert? Well here it is there awesome adventures together! Enjoy and Review!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HETALIA

* * *

Gilbird and his master were resting in their home. Gilbird was just sitting at his usual place on his masters shoulder when he heard a loud slam.

"GIL,DUDE! Where are you?"Gilbird knew this person very well,that loud one,that never seem to learn how to knock or chew with his mouth closed and that man's name was-

"ALFRED,you moron I'm right here!"Yep that's the man's name.'Oh,hey',Gilbird thought'Its that dumbass that eats only burgers and _NEVER_ shuts up!'

Gilbird didn't like Alfred much,but he did like the man's brother and all of a sudden like magic his brother walked in. Gilbird flew to Matthew and made a nest in Matthew's hair and got comfortable while Matthew giggled.

"Dude man up! No giggling!"Gilbird heard the loud one shout instead of _TALK _like a normal second thought he had known the man for a long time and judging by his eating diet of burgers and milkshakes and somehow never getting fat or having the slightest heart attack Gilbird knew the man wasn't even close to normal.

Gilbird got bored of thinking and decide to listen to the on going conversation that was now going now sitting on the love seat near the window next to his brother while Gilbert stayed in his normal armchair near the stairs.

* * *

**POV Gilbert**

"Noooooo you moron I'm telling you Batman could _so_ take Flash in a fight!",I said "The Flash would so run circles around Batman and his stupid bat-o-thingys!"Alfred argued back.

"Their called Bat-A-Rangs"I said tackling Alfred down on the ground while birdie (my little nickname for Matthew ;D)just watched and pretended like nothing was happening.

Alfred and I had the same evil idea and pulled birdie to the ground with us so he could join the fun.'Though when the real fun starts and i tell birdie how I feel about him then Alfred won't be here.',I thought deep in my mind.

"CHIRP!"I heard Gilbird say...sound? I don't know anyway I forgot he was on top of birdie's head and went to pick him up from where he sat on the floor."I'm sorry Gilbird.I didn't mean too."

* * *

** POV Gilbird**

**'**That stupid moron,he dropped me'Gilbird thought,but forgave when his master said he was sorry.

A few hours later the loud one left(thank God!),but so did the nice they left my master and I went up stairs and got ready for bed.

Gilbird sighed... or that thing birds do to relax and thought of how it was only Monday.

* * *

A/N

K so peoples this is the first story I ever posted and I look forward to some reviews!

(That is how I'm suppose to do it,right?)


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.

* * *

**POV G****ilbird**

'Hot topic,the greatest store ever made if you asked me',Gilbird thought'There the only store that sells life-size me's!'Gilbird flew to sit by one of his look-a-likes and watch as his master picked out new school cloths.

* * *

**POV Gilbert**

I was looking for the perfect outfit for school,it maybe Tuesday and school starts next week,but you can never be too prepared. You have to look as awesome as you feel. Most of my friends know how high my awesome levels are,so my cloths have to be perfect.'Kesesese! I'm gonna look so awesome on Monday. Well I already do,so I'll just look awesomer!'I thought.

"Hey Gil!",Alfred called from outside the store."You almost done?"

"Yeah! And you do know you can come in,right?!"

"But..but..that store is for teenage fangirls. One of them may see me and attack me for my sexiness."Alfred said know hiding behind a rack of shirts Gilbert is looking through.

"Dude,do you really think these little 12-year-old girls will attack you because you think your sexy?"

"No...I don't 'think' I'm sexy, I know I'm sexy."Alfred said with a cocky grin.

I deadpanned and said,"How big is your ego?" Then I went to pay for my new cloths,ignoring Alfred's protest. After I payed and Alfred shut up we went back to my house. Matthew and Alfred were staying with me for the rest of the week because it was the last week of summer and I have to get as much bro time as I can before someone else and less awesome comes a long.

We got to my house and Matthew was sitting in the kitchen cooking.'I guess my mom is working late tonight'I thought then voiced.

"Yeah she called and said clean your room,wash the dishes,clean your bathroom,and call Ludwig and ask how he is doing."Matthew finished with a smile.

My jaw dropped to the ground as I heard Matthew list all those chores."That is soooo not fair she's the mom,she should do it."I whined.

"Haha! Don't worry dude you'll be done by early SPRING! Haha!"Alfred teased.

Matthew made a face and said,"Alfred don't tease,and Gilbert don't worry I've taken care of the dishes,your room is already clean,remember we did that this morning,and the bathroom is clean,I did that while you guys were out. All you have to do is call Ludwig."

"Omg!Your a God send has anyone ever told you that cause you are."I yelled happily."Now all I have to do is make a awkward call to me Brother."

Alfred pouted after hearing Matthew would do that for Gilbert ,but not him. It didn't last long after lunch was finished though.

* * *

**POV Gilbird**

**'**Soooo I guess the jackass forgot me again.'Gilbird thought'Oh well I guess going home with this little girl isn't that bad for one day.'


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER:I do not own hetalia.

* * *

"I can't even think of why not to do this!"My master said happily on top of a cliff.

"Maybe cause you want to,OH i don't know,**_LIVE_**!"exclaimed Matthew,the nice one. We were all just standing there. My master,Gilbert,standing near the edge of the cliff. Matthew as far away as possible,but staying in ear shot of everyone. The loud one,Alfred,was being attacked by fangirls. Apparently they followed him from yesterday. I would help,but...Matthew's hair is so soft. 'I think I'll take a nap.'Gilbird thought.

* * *

**POV Gilbert**

I saw the look of worry in Matthew's face and thought twice about it."But Mattie it's so awesome!"I whined with a pout. Matthew gave in and went to stand by me. He held my hand. I did a little happy dance in my head and asked all manly and stuff,"Soooo..."

Matthew looked with a blush at what he was doing."It's not what you think Gilbert. I just don't like high places."

"So your just holding my hand in case you fall and you need someone to catch you?"

"Yep!"I then thought of the must awesome idea of man kind. I then let go of Mattie's hand,sadly. I ran to the shop after laughing loudly at Alfred, and I even heard Matthew giggling in the back round. After I got what I needed I helped Alfred then got Mattie, we got in the car. Question after question was aimed at me,but for the first time in a long time I was silent. (Weird,right?)

We came to a complete stop and I got out,the other to followed me.

"Dude,this is awesome!"

"Gilbert,you know I hate high places."

"Kesesese! Well you said I couldn't climb the cliff so this is the next best thing! A rock wall!"

**1 hour later**

"See. That wasn't so bad."I said to Mattie as we got back in the car.

"Shut the hell up. I hate you right now."

"Oh come on! I helped you get over your fear,didn't I?"I said pleading and making sure I didn't leave Gilbird like I did yesterday. Man, how knew a bird could get so mad over a thing like that.

"I said shut up!"

* * *

**POV Gilbird**

**'**Good thing I held on to his hair tightly or I would be flattened by now.'Gilbird thought. When we got home we were in so much deep shit.

Ok,so this is what happened. Alfred was being attacked all day by fangirls and Gilbert helped at one point by telling them they weren't awesome enough to hand out with Alfred. Then they started to get their moms so we left. At that point I was wide awake,so the day went by so you read above. What you don't know is that those crazy ass fangirl's moms didn't take that so lightly. So when we got home all you could see was girls and angry moms everywhere!

Everyone pray for us...wait a minute...I'm a bird. 'Pfft I'm flying my ass outta here!'Gilbird thought and flew away with a few last words."Chirp Chirp" Translating:I hope you mofos run fast!

* * *

A/N

Hey guys! I hope you liked the chapter.

Ok,so in Gilbirds world the next day is Thursday,y'all got any ideas what they could do. You can pm me or leave it in that review box...area thingy. BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey peoples! I am really happy about the reviews and I'm hoping to see more. I should probably wait for more suggestions,but I'm too excited. So here's another chapter. DISCLAIMER:I do not own hetalia

* * *

**Thursday **

After the guys got there asses handed to them(all but Matthew because he didn't do anything)they slept all day.'Why did they mess with them in the first place?'Gilbird thought.'They should have known not to mess with fangirls and their moms.' Anyway when Alfred and Gilbert woke up both of their moms were there.

And then ALL hell broke loose.

* * *

**POV Matthew **

**"**Haha"I laughed"Can't...breath!"Right now I'm at the door with Gil,Alfred,and both of our moms on the other side. It's so funny all the excuses their trying to come up with. Like the one Al came up with for kicking that soccer mom.

"B-b-but mom that woman looked crazy a-and she looked like she hadn't been laid in mouth,s-so it looked like she wanted some of my sexy." Oh my gosh,I died when I heard that. Oh and Gilbert had some dumb ones too.

"Mom I swear on everything this lady was grinding on me. She wanted my awesomeness to give to her unawesome brats. Oh Oh and this other one she grabbed my 5 meters and said she wanted some,so I had to push her." I can't even think why he would say that to his mom. Oh their talking again.

"Mom,this other woman said hold us down,so their daughter cou-" SMACK! I think that was my mom hitting Al because she knew what he was going to say.'Al is so stupid.'I thought'Mom doesn't like anything to do with sex. I bet if she knew Al wasn't a virgin she would flip.'

"You know I don't like the mention of sex coming outta your mouth,ok?" "Yes ma'am."

DING DONG DING DING DING DONG

"Damnit!"Gil's mom said opening the door,smirking at me and going to see who was raping her door bell.

* * *

Now we were all in the living with this little girl her mom and this other family of four. Apparently they had more to tell. Ok,I'm not saying what Al and Gil did was right,but damn these bitches was telling a whole mess of shit that didn't even happen. I mean really,I was there. You could tell our moms weren't buying it either,but these hoes just kept going,and they concluded with...

"All we're saying is they should have been raised better."

...**OH HELL NO! **THEY DID **NOT **JUST SAY THAT! We all look at my and Gil's mom then at each other. We looked at the dad sitting there stunned. At that point ALL the men in the room grabbed a kid and ran to the back of the house away from that lit match that was about to go off. We waited and waited..."WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN 'THEY SHOULD HAVE BEEN RAISED BETTER'!?" And there its was. I didn't know who said that,but I do know it was one of our moms. Now we all were listening even the kids.

"They just should have had better parents."

"THE HELL!"

"Look lady its not that big a problem. You Just need more parenting skills."

PUNCHING,SLAPPING,YELLING,and SCREAMING could be heard from where we were hiding,which by the way was a large closet.

* * *

**POV Gilbird**

We all stayed in that closet for hours. And if your wondering where I was the whole time,I was in Matthew's hair. The fight went on and on until early Friday morning around 3,and may I say those other ladies got there asses WHOOPED.

In conclusion:Best. Night. EVER!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here's another chapter and don't forget to review! Happy reading. Disclaimer:I do not own hetalia. Oh yeah and Gilbird isn't starting today's story. You'll see why at the end of the story.

* * *

**POV Gilbert**

"Mom,you were so bad ass!"Gilbert said. My and Al's mom whooped ass! I mean it should have been on T.V.

"We were awesome,weren't we?"my mom said highfiving Al's mom. Alfred and Matthew laughed."Ok,guys its 4 in the morning,time for bed." I thought this was so unfair. I mean really,I'm 16! I can handle myself! You know what,I'm gonna tell her that too."Mom-"My jaw dropped to the ground as I saw my mom...MY MOM on the floor wrestling with Matthew's and Alfred's mom."MOM"We all yelled in unison.

"Sorry...boys,but the...urge to...fight is still in...our systems...AHHH! You...**BITCH. **Hahaha!"We all deadpan and side-stepped till we got to me room."Well that was weird. I think our moms are...are""Insane!""Yep. Yep. That's the one. Thanks Al."

* * *

We all got into our night cloths and laid in my room we could still hear our moms. The only thing keeping me from going down there and tell them to shut the hell up was because..well their moms and they scare me."Guys do your mom scare you?"

"_Hell _to the yes."They said together and we all laughed. 'We should probably get some sleep'I thought'Buuut on the other hand,we do only have a few days until sooo.'I gave Al and Matt a evil smile.

"What?"Matt ask first. Alfred just returned my smile and mouthed 'Whatever you say I'll do it!'

"Lets sneak out!"I said with a excitement. Matthew gave a derp face while Alfred stood up and started to put on some skinny jeans and a black polo shirt."Mattie lighten up. Mom and Gil's mom will knock each other out within 5 mins. anyway."Alfred said letting Matthew know it was ok to sneak out,but Matthew wasn't buying it.

"I still don't think this is a good idea."Matthew said but Alfred and I was already dressed about time he finished his rants. Also Alfred and I had the idea to 'help' Mattie out.

* * *

**10 mins. later**

We were all out the window above my bed(yes Matt too). Our moms were still on the floor when we left so we were clear. Matt was still having a heart attack about the whole thing. Alfred was dragging Matt while on the phone with one of his many girl 'friends' or as most would say 'booty calls' at least that's what I call them. Anyway I was the ring leader so I came up with most of the plans.

Oh oh yeah here are the ranks:

Alfred's the muscle.

Matthew's the brain.(And yes we have done this before.)

And I,the awesomest of us all,am the rank lead...master! Yep,the master sounds bout right.

"Hey Gil,where are we going?"Matthew asked,now calm."Umm...TO THE ZOO!" We were far away enough so I can yell as loud as I want.(That's what she said. lol.)

* * *

**POV Matthew**

I faced palmed so many times it was a shame. Gilbert and Alfred was trying to jump the fence even though there was a back way that was unlocked. I was staring at them front INSIDE the zoo.'I wonder when their going to notice.'I thought to myself.

"Oh My God! Matt hoe long have you been in there?"Gilbert asked. About time someone noticed"There's a back way and it was unlocked. I saw it as we walked up."Alfred and Gilbert looked at each other dumbfounded.'Morons...'

After that little...blond moment(but note I maybe blond but I'm not as stupid as most may think.)we all were standing in front of,and yo guessed it,the monkey cages. While Al and Gil were mocking their mirror selves,I went about looking around. I saw the snakes,bears,lions,and the birds. I can't even remember the last time I went to the zoo.

After about an hour a went back to the monkey cages to get the others,but one thing was wrong...they weren't there. I knew not to yell their names because the night people maybe there. As I began to worry I came upon something. Two morons being sitting in an office get yelled at by th night guards.

I laughed so hard as I ran home. Yep,that's right I left because I'm the 'good' child so I can't be caught doing this type of stuff. We've done this before,but never really got caught.

I made it right as I heard the phone ring. I climbed the tree as fast as I could and undressed. I have never been in bed so fast in my life. I heard foot steps and then the door flew opened. It didn't slam though so I had no reason to get up. I laid there waiting to get yelled at,but all I heard was"Aww Matthew is sound asleep.""Yeah he's a angel."Then the door closed and I relaxed again.

* * *

Later that night they came home yelling. Soon I see Al and Gil coming in the room."Hey guys."I said happily.

"You little asshole!"Was the first thing I was greeted with. And the next thing I know mom and Gil's mom was at the door.

And I think you can image what happened next.

* * *

**POV Gilbird**

If any of you are wondering where I am,because Gilbert dosen't seem to get a shit. One of those little monster's of a kid took me home...again. What is this like the second time in a week. I come on!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Sorry it has a while since I last updated. My mom broke the computer. BUT its back up now and I have my next chapter ready. Don't forget to review. Disclaimer:If I owned it...well I wouldn't be here,now would I.

* * *

**POV Gilbird**

'I made it!'Gilbird chirped with happiness as he flew a couple of feet to Gilbert's back window.'Those horrible children. I didn't know you could have that many kids at once. I mean really,they should have stop at 5.'Gilbird thought of the hours he spent with the devil's spawns.

As soon as Gilbert heard the chirps he sat up in bed,and Gilbird flew in his hands and slept."That...dumbass..."Gilbird snored'but being a bird and all that the so-called dumbass he was speaking of was oblivious.

**Time skip POV Alfred**

"Hey babe. What,no,of course not. You know I only love you"I lied.'This girl is soo whiny! Can't wait to get this over with so I can call Ivan.'I thought."Ok,but you'll regret it."I said uncaring and she must have noticed because she yelled"I knew it! You never loved me! YOU'RE JUST A _FAG_-"Now this got my attention."Look you have no right to say that about me just because no one likes you!"I yelled back. I hated when people called someone that..even if it is true.

She sniffled"How dare you say-"I hung up.

"Oops,did I do that? So sorry."I said with my normal happy-go-lucky grin.

"That's,what the 4th girl today Al? And it's not even 2:30 yet."my bro said with a mouth full of sandwich/maple syrup and Gil laughed.'When are those two going to fuck already? The sexual tension is killing me.'I thought.

"Alfred,eat your lunch and stop breaking,those soon to lesbian,girl's hearts."my mom said sipping on coffee.

"Mom,why are you drinking coffee in the middle of summer?"I asked her and she answered with a grunt and a 'I does what I does. Any probs with that?'

"The fuck."I said,when she was saely out of ear shot of course.

"I heard that Alfred!"she said as I sat down at the table.

"Damn bat hearing..."I whispered,sure she hadn't heard me this time.

"Heard that tooo!"she sang in a dark if-you-say-that-shit-again-you'll-die type of way.

It gave us all shivers.

* * *

After lunch we sat in the t.v. room and thought about moms.

"You guys ever wonder how moms just...always know?"Matt asked.

At that very moment ours moms walked in and sat in the arm chairs by the windows."You guys really want to know?"

"Yes."we all said together.

**The rules of mothers**

1 Listen to all and any conversations,no matter how far you are.

2 Even when you are not there and don't know for sure what happened,blame the oldest.

3 Say no to everything that has to do with money or if it has to do with you getting up and you are feeling lazy.

4 If they ask why and you know you don't have a good answer say'Because I say so'and walk away.

* * *

"And that's the basics."Gil's and my mom said together.

"Sooo you guys do that shit on purpose?!"I exclaimed.

"What the fuck Alfred! Language!"my mom said with a smack to the back of my head.

"I'm sorry!"My mom was now standing by the door waiting for Gil's mom."We'll see you guys later,we're gonna go to the strip-"she stopped herself even though we already got the message."Umm to the store...yep...that's it the !"

We all deadpanned in the now awkward room. Even Gilbird look like he got the message.

"Are our parents-"

"Yep."Gilbert answered.

"So they really-"

"Yes they really do."

"Am I the only-"

"No you are not."

"Matt-"

"Yes we can."

We allgot up and walked out of the door. It was saturday so we took Gil's car.(Our moms made this stupid car pool chart thing so we took different cars each day.)

"So where are we going?"I asked.

"Its saturday. Where do you think?"Gilbert said.

"Wait...Holy shit! Get me outta this damn car NOW!"Matt screamed trying to open the door,but Gil locked it and I laughed."Come on Matt. Loosen up."

"Like HELL I will! Now open the DOOR"

* * *

**POV Gilbird**

'Oh no poor Matthew'Gilbird thought'God help him.'


	7. Chapter 7

Now for the moment you all were waiting for. The conclusion of...well chapter 6...*smiles*oh and remember it's still saturday. Disclaimer:I do not own hetalia.

* * *

**POV Gilbird**

'Poor Matthew'Gilbird thought can't believe they're here...again. Well yes I can. They've come here so much everyone basically knows their names by heart. I am asham-Ooo Mandy is here! She always gives me sunflower seeds.'

Gilbird flew to the friendly lady waiter and landed on her shoulder."Hi there birdy. Come on to the back and we can chat."

"Tweet!"

* * *

**POV Matthew**

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god."I repeated that over and over. My face is beet red and my brother and Gil are just having the time of their lives."I don't get it,I avoided it all this time! It must have been from when mom said what she had. That was when I was too shocked to think."

"Dude! Stop talking to yourself and enjoy the show."Alfred said staring at the naked male in front of him and drinking a coke.

"Al! How can you two enjoy this?! It's so so WRONG!"

Just then a man wearing very little clothing came to us before Gil or Al could answer."Did I hear right? You think this is wrong?"

Scared out of my shit,I say"Umm yea..."

"Hahaha I knew I heard right! You must be new here unlike your little friends over here."he said pointing to my brother and Gil.

"Hey Gabe." "What's up?"They both greeted and was now listening to the conversation between me and this guy.

"Hi. I see you brought fresh meat in."he said with a dark rape-y glare."Gabe,You can't have this one. He's my bro and remember what you did to Roderich."Alfred said with a smirk._  
_

"Oh yeah!"Gilbert laughed"Dude almost peed his pants when Gabe came out in a speedo and dry humped his crotch!" "You sure it was pee!"

They all laughed and laughed! I,being the smart person I am,got up from my chair and snuck towards the door.

"Birdie!"

Damn Gilbert! As soon as I heard that I made a break for that door like it was the gate to heaven!"Hey guys! We have a runner!"

'Oh no was that Gabe and what the hell does he mean a runner! Has this happen before!?'I thought as I was tackled. The last thing I remember is saying"FUCK...so...close"Then i blacked out.

* * *

**POV Gilbert**

There we were standing over Matt's unconscious body."AL! You do know you didn't have to tackle the SHIT out of him!"Al looked hurt at what he did so I through a arm around his shoulders and said"Come on lets get him home."He smiled sadly.

We said our good-byes to the guys and drove away. This time i didn't forget Gilbird. We were almost home when I heard a groan.

"Mattie your awake!"Al said and jumped to the back to hug him."Dude I'm so happy to know your ok!"

"Alfred?"Matt said. The next part I swear to god happened. Matt's eyes got as big as dinner plates and then the darkest emotion came over his face.

"Alfred...why did you tackle me? Why didn't you just let me leave or stay in the car?"Matt said in the most creepy voices I or even Al have ever heard. I mean our moms couldn't even pull that type of demon voice.

"W-w-well-"

Matt cut him off"Well nothing!"He snapped."Your gonna pay for this. But first a little damage control."Matt gave a hollow smile while his hair covered his eyes. The only two things I thought if before Matt forced me to pull over was we're going to die and why is this turning me on,this is so not the time.

* * *

**POV Gilbird**

Well this couldn't get any worst,Wrong. First it started to rain then I may have not been forgotten this time,but I had to find a safe place to hide while the loud one and Gilbert got their asses handed to them by Matthew and here I was thinking he couldn't hurt a fly. Tweet! I was wrong Oh was I wrong!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys! It's been like forever. Well...I have no excuse. Sorry! And for all of you that may not know last chapter they went to a strip club. And yes he was in his hockey mood. Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

* * *

**POV ****Gilbird**

Well it's already sunday and the idiots are having a melt down. All but Matthew of course. He was prepared 1 month ago.'So many reasons to like this kid.'Gilbird thought.

"Matt! Matt! I need help! What is this,I don't know! What is THIS!?"Alfred yelled at the top of his lungs.

Matthew calmly looked at his brother. His eyes were full of anger,for good reason. He was still mad at Gilbert and his brother for taking him to that club. Being the good brother he is,answered anyway.

"Al...that's a binder. Ya know you put papers,notes,and HOMEWORK in them."

Alfred blinked and said"what's home...work?"Then he freaked out."WHAT THE HELL?! Home and work **DOES NOT **make sense!"

While Alfred was have a break down Matthew just sat down and finished his summer reading,which Alfred prob-most like-didn't know about either.

'His screaming is giving me a headache.'Gilbird thought and flew away.

* * *

**POV Matthew**

"Al. AL. ALFRED SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Al looked at me and then at Gil,who at this moment was looking at me also from his closet. Then our moms were at Gil's door in like two seconds."Matthew. You just said...hell?"my mom asked.

I,still not really caring what I do said,yeah...I must wanna die. I looked at her with a simple Alfred grin...I must really really really want to die.'What is wrong with me!? It's like I'm not here,but I'm...here...THE FUCK!'I thought'I need to calm down. Deep breath.' But instead of doing as my brain says I dig my grave deeper. I turn back to my book,but instead of reading like I should have, no I had to put myself in some deeper shit. I said"Is it that a problem?" 'And I'm dead.'

My jaw dropped and so did Al's and Gil's when both of our moms smiled big and said"We're so proud."

"..._WHA!"_

They both sat on the bed and started to talk."We've been waiting for Matthew to grow a backbone. And he did!"

I deadpanned and said"You foreal?" They only gasps and said"Ooo bonus! He's even speaking street! Okay. Okay. That's it. No bed time during school and we can go out for dinner."

"Awesome! Matt you rock!"Gilbert said and then gave me a our parents are on that stuff looked. Which Alfred caught and then gave us both a thumbs up.

* * *

**POV Gilbird**

So all in all it has been a normal day. Yeah this is a normal day for us. Tomorrow is school so things may get even more normal...yay.

* * *

Ok,so I hope you guys like it and don't forget to review. Oh and next chapter you'll meet Alfred's little crush,but if you've been reading then you may have a hint to it is already.


	9. Chapter 9

HI guys! I am so excited for this chapter because Alfred may get a boyfriend and on the first day of school too. Now that is a new record if I do say so myself. Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

* * *

**POV Gilbird**

I thought the first day of school was supposed to be awkward and meeting new people. Gilbert acts as if he knows everyone already. Good thing Matthew was a fast runner or he would have lost Gilbert as soon as the bell ringed,but sadly for me I got forgotten again.

* * *

**POV Matthew**

'I need to find slower friends.'I thought as I ran beside Gilbert as we rushed to lunch. After we got there we found Alfred sitting next to Ivan,a long time friend.'I wonder if I should ask...'

* * *

**POV Alfred 3 hours before lunch **

"My classes are so totally awesome!"I said as we left the library."I have free period as soon as I get here! Then P.E.,study hall,which I am renaming nap hour,next lunch-"

Gilbert cut me off"Dude,first of all the only awesome thing here is me."He said pausing for effect with a pose and then started ranting again."Second,I don't wanna hear about your damn near perfect classes or whatever."

"But you didn't let me finish. I also have art after and-"I stop...something wasn't right. I turned around and saw her.

"Shit..."Matthew mumbled and as soon as he and I turned around to warn Gil he was already gone. Matthew sighed and said"I'll see him in math."

"I thought she moved to Europe or something."I said in a hushed way so she couldn't hear me. Apparently Matt had the same idea as he spoke."I heard she was back,but I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure."

"Maybe if we slo-" "HEY ALFRED! MATTHEW!" "Damnit..."I turned around and Matt and I put on the best forced smiles we could.

"Hi...Eliza"

* * *

Ok I know this chapter is very very very short,but I wanted to do something fairly quick and still interesting kind of. It's not as funny,but they all can't be winners. Next chapter will continue this conversation,so until next time..._HETALIA!_


End file.
